


But Now We're Stressed Out (Smut)

by Gilligan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilligan/pseuds/Gilligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's stressed, Louis helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Now We're Stressed Out (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Smut Smut

Harry's stressed. Honestly, when is he not? He works as a stock broker along Wall Street, and recently he's just been so stressed. He sits at his desk, trying desperately to somewhat block out the senseless noise around him. The ringing of a million phones, people screaming, papers flying, clocks ticking, he feels like screaming. Not like anyone would notice in this chaotic room. He gets a text from Louis suddenly, and it's the best reminder that in two short hours he can go home to his loving husband. 

'What do you want for dinner love?' Harry smiles down at the text. 

'Anything is fine darling.' He replies simply, looking through his calling book so he can at least pretend he's trying to do work. 

'How's work?' 

'Stressful.' 

***

Louis isn't surprised when Harry texts him that work was stressful. He's been so stressed lately, coming home with bags under his eyes, waking up the same way. Louis wishes he could do something to make him feel better. Harry's been so tired, they've barely had sex in two weeks. And with that thought in mind, a lightbulb goes off in Louis' head. When Harry gets home from work tonight, he's gonna have a little surprise waiting for him. 

***

Louis feels proper sexy. He's naked except for the thigh high tube socks that contrast beautifully with his golden skin. He's put on Harry's favorite lavender body mist, and has the sweetest smelling candles lit at all corners of the room. There's rose pedals thrown across the mattress, along with a rather large dildo, and a bottle of cherry scented lube. Harry will be home in five minutes or so, and Louis is waiting for him in the center of the bed, siting on his knees with his naked bum pointed out just slightly. He leans over to the check the mirror quickly, making sure his hair is tousled and sexy, just the way he likes it. He slightly startles when he hears the front door click and eventually the sound of Harry walking up the stairs. He opens the door, not yet looking up as he tosses his suit jacket on the chair. 

"Loui-" Harry tries to say before he looks and sees the sight in front of him. Louis, sitting naked in a pair of thigh high tube socks. His hair is slightly tousled and he's biting his lip and looking back at Harry with big innocent blue eyes. 

"Hi baby." Louis whispers seductively, he doesn't falter, and Harry thinks his knees might give out. 

"L-Lou, what's all this for?" He asks, eyeing the burning candles and the rose pedals spread delicately across the duvet. 

"You said you were stressed out." Louis says as Harry gingerly approaches the foot of the bed. Louis crawls slowly over to the edge of the bed, his naked hips swinging deliciously. "I thought maybe I could help." He murmurs, sitting heavy on his feet again, so the fabric of his thigh highs stretch magnificently over his thick thighs. 

"You look-" Harry words get caught in his throat as Louis giggles and turns around. Slowly dipping himself on the bed so that he's laying on his stomach, his bum pushed in the air. 

"Wanna put on a show for you babe." Harry doesn't know where this is coming from. Sure, Louis was sexy as hell on his own, but he's never seen this side of him. He finds it hard to talk with Louis like this, all spread out and sexy, like he's filming amateur porn. 

"I'd love that baby." Harry says, and it's the first complete sentence he's said since he's seen Louis. Louis pulls himself up from where he's lying down. He pulls Harry in for a dirty kiss, immediately licking inside his mouth and whimpering when Harry sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. 

"Wanna see me play with myself baby? Get myself all ready for you?" Louis says, biting his lip before leaning closer to whisper seductively in Harry's ear. "Bet you wanna see me use that dildo huh? Try and see if I can fit it in my tight hole, what'd yah think?" Harry tries to respond, but all he can mutter is a whispered, broken 'yes.' 

Louis chuckles and kisses Harry again, pulling him down to make him kiss his neck. Harry gladly obliges, sucking snd nipping along his collar. He smells the sweet lavender along Louis' neck and it does nothing but turn him on more. He wants to keep going, to keep sucking and kissing the soft skin of Louis' neck but Louis is pulling away now, positioning himself on the bed with his legs spread wide. Harry watches in awe, slowly undressing himself until he's left in just his boxer briefs. Louis un caps the lube and coats his fingers thoroughly before pushing two in with ease. He moans and bites his lip, not once taking his eyes off Harry. He slips in a third finger and pushes them in slowly, letting himself stretch around them. Harry reaches his hand down his briefs to hold himself, he thinks he might come just from watching. Louis just smirks and pushes his fingers deeper, whimpering and moving them faster. He looks positively stunning in Harry's eyes, spread out in his thigh highs with three finger spreading him open, Harry can't look away. 

"Mm you like this baby?" Louis asks, almost like he genuinely wants to make Harry happy, put on a show for him. 

"Yes, fuck, love it." Harry manages to get out. "You look so beautiful baby." 

Louis gingerly pulls out his fingers and puts them into his mouth, sucking on them slowly, letting his tongue glide around them before pulling them out. He grabs the large dildo near the edge of the bed and squirts a generous amount of lube over it, coating it over with his hands as he would Harry's cock. His hands barely making it around the girth of the dildo, they've never used it before, they had actually only recently bought it and it was the biggest one they had. 

"Think it'll fit?" Louis says seductively, ghosting his lips over the head of the toy. "Can barely fit my hand around it." He sucks the toy into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the head as he looks at Harry. 

"Gonna make me cum like this Lou." Harry breathes and chuckles, adjusting himself in his pants. 

Louis just grins and pulls the toy out of his mouth. He props himself up with one elbow, while his other hand aligns the dildo with his hole. He experimentally rubs the tip along his puckering hole, moaning lightly at the pressure. He bites his lip as he starts pushing the tip in, his hole stretching to encompass the head. 

"O-oh fuck, shit." Louis moans at the stretch as he slowly pushes it in inch by inch. Harry just watches in awe as he watches the large dildo slowly disappear into Louis. Louis keeps going till the bottom is fully pressed up against his ass; his mouth hung open and little whimpers escaping his parted lips. 

"How does it feel?" Harry asks, not able to keep himself from rubbing a hand up his own hard cock, tenting in his briefs.

"So, so big, god." Louis moans. He pulls the dildo farther out before pushing it back in, repeating the motion in a steady rhythm. "Oh my god." He whimpers, picking up the pace and leaning his head up to notice Harry, eyes closed in bliss as he strokes himself. "Look at me." Louis demands, humming to himself as Harry snaps his eyes open to look at him. Harry grips his cock at the base, preventing himself from cumming as the most pornographic little moans slip from Louis' mouth. 

"Think you can fit too?" Louis says, continuing to pump the dildo in and out of his now red and stretched hole. Harry almost chokes, and no, to be honest he doesn't think he can fit along side that dildo without ripping Louis in half. 

"I-uh fuck, I-I don't know." Harry says, he's so hard it hurts and Louis looks so stunning like this, he just wants to cater to his every whim. 

"C mere babe." Louis says, his hand slowing down on the dildo. Harry walks over between Louis' spread legs; he's pumping the dildo so slowly, pushing it all the way in and pulling it almost all the way out, little moans escaping from the back of his throat. "Kiss me." Louis whispers and Harry is more than happy to oblige, surging down to capture Louis' plush lips in his own. He slides his tongue in, cupping his face with one hand as he kisses him hard. "C mon, you can fit baby, fuck me." It's hard for Harry to say no to him to say the least, with the way he's whining and biting his lip, the way those thigh highs look as he's pumping the toy in and out of his wrecked hole. 

"I don't wanna hurt you love." Harry says, trying to breathe properly with Louis' beautiful lips brushing over his neck. 

"I'll be fine babe, c mon." Louis begs, giving Harry's lips a quick peck. Harry stands up between Louis' legs, moving to take his briefs off. Louis pulls the toy out fully, running the head of the dildo over his lubed up hole teasingly. "Don't you wanna see how much I can fit in my tight hole baby?" Louis says sweetly, smirking and biting his bottom lip as he circles the head of the dildo around his hole. 

"God babe, you're gonna kill me." Harry sighs, grabbing the cherry lube and squirting a generous amount into his palm. His slicks himself up as Louis once again inserts the dildo into himself. Harry eyes him the whole time, it doesn't look like his dick could possibly fit beside that dildo; but Louis is pliant and needy, begging beneath him. "Tell if you want me to stop." He says, pushing in two fingers beside the dildo, Louis just moans and pushes it in further. Harry inserts a third, pumping them in and out fluidly with the dildo. Harry doesn't even know how he hasn't cum yet, Louis is honestly going to be the death of him.

"M ready baby, c mon." Louis begs, sliding a hand up to stroke Harry a few times. Harry reluctantly pulls his fingers out, humming when Louis immediately surges up to capture them in his mouth , sucking on Harry's fingers like he was born to. Harry carefully positions himself at Louis' entrance and slowly pushes in beside the dildo.

"Holy shit." Louis breathes, as Harry's head is fully encased in the warm heat. It's excruciatingly tight and Harry doesn't know how long he's gonna last like this. 

"You alright doll?" Harry asks sweetly, leaning down to caress Louis' hair and kiss his cheeks. 

"Fuck, keep going." Is all Louis says, his hands tightly fisted in the sheets as Harry slowly begins to push in more. "O-ooh." Louis breathes out, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Harrys dick disappear into him beside the dildo. Harry flush with Louis' bum in no time, amazed at how tight it all feels. 

"You okay, does it feel good?" Harry asks, thrusting his hips a little forward. Judging by the way Louis head presses back into the mattress and his mouth hangs open, he's guessing it's a yes. 

"O-oh fuck, you're so big baby." Louis moans, pushing his hips foreword to signal for Harry to move. "Feels so good." Louis whimpers as Harry thrust forward again, fucking him slowly, not wanting hurt him. 

"Shit, it's so tight." Harry moans, leaning down to pull Louis into a messy biting kiss. "I don't know how long I'm gonna last babe." Harry admits, already feeling the warm bubbling in the out of his stomach. 

"M so close." Louis whines. Pushing his hips into Harry's thrusts. Harry wraps his hand around the dildo, moving it in and out along with his thrusts. "Uh fuck-m gonna cum!" Louis shouts, coming untouched, spitting white ribbons along his and Harry's chest. Harry keeps fucking him through it, watching in awe as Louis' thighs tremble and his eyes roll back. He breathes roughly as he comes down from his high, running a hand through his hair and propping himself up on his elbows to look Harry in the eye. "Cum in my mouth." Louis says, his voice sounding utterly wrecked. Harry all about cums at those words. He pulls out slowly, climbing and straddling Louis' chest as he begins to stroke himself fast. "Cum for me Haz." Louis says suddenly, pushing Harry over the edge. He speeds up his hand, shooting into Louis' awaiting mouth and lips. 

"Mmmmm." Harry hums, spreading the cum on Louis' lips with his dripping head. Louis' eagerly licks at it, licking it clean before dragging his fingers across the cum on his lip and sucking it off sensually. 

"How was that?" Louis smirks, leaning up to gently kiss Harry lips. 

"I love you." Harry says tiredly, lightly falling in Louis and tucking his head between his neck. "So so much." 

"I love you too darling, hope you're feeling less stressed." Louis says, kissing the side of his face and nuzzling his nose against Harry's. Harry just giggles, pressing tiny kisses on the inside of Louis' neck. 

"Feel great." Harry says simply, turning Louis' face to peck his lips. 

"C'mon love, let's go take a bath."


End file.
